With traditional shopping at a merchant store, a shopper's interest in various items can be determined by a store employee seeing what the shopping is looking at, trying on, or asking about. However, with the Internet and online shopping, this type of valuable information can be hard to obtain. For example, online users typically tap or otherwise select content on a display screen to indicate interest, which can direct the user to additional information or start a purchasing flow. It is difficult to determine whether the user is or was interested in an item not selected. One or more of the embodiments disclosed below help address this difficulty along with providing other advantages.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.